I Want You, I NEED You
by sam-s9211
Summary: Quinn Pensky had never had the best luck with boyfriends. Read on to see how it changes in this ONESHOT.


"I HATE YOU!" Quinn screamed as she punched the chest that she spent so many nights sleeping on top of.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Quinn screamed again.

He just stood there, blinking and feeling embarrassed for choosing to tell his girlfriend this piece of news in such a public place.

Quinn could feel tears threatening to come out. She couldn't give him the satisfaction that she was hurt…that she finally realized that all these years, she had loved him more than he loved her. With a short little gasp, she turned around and ran.

"Quinn." Was all he had to say. He didn't even attempt to chase her and beg for forgiveness. He just watched her go.

Meanwhile, an embarrassed Quinn Pensky was running in full force across the semi-crowded campus of the University of Southern California. She wasn't aware of the pep rally with the marching band in the center of campus, she brushed past happy couples holding hands and friends laughing about something silly. She didn't even stop to appreciate the cloudless sky like she usually did. The only thing on her mind was her lame stupid taste in guys. Her first boyfriend, Mark, was super awkward and boring. All her friends thought so, and how long did it take for her to agree with her friends? A year!

Sometimes she just hated herself for being so damn stupid. Quinn kept on running until she literally crashed into someone she had never expected to see again. "Dude! Watch it!" Snapped the all too familiar voice.

Quinn wiped away the tears that were still rolling down her cheeks and looked up into the brown eyes of her first love. "L-Logan?" She stuttered.

Logan Reese recognized that voice anywhere. He looked up into those beautiful brown eyes of hers and a smile immediately spread across his face. "Quinn!" He said happily as he stood up to help her.

"Quinn!" Logan said again with more joy. "Are you hurt?" He said suddenly feeling concerned and slightly embarrassed for practically snapping at her seconds ago.

Quinn who refused his offer to help, stood up and brushed off some dirt that managed to sneak it's way onto her favorite skirt. "Yes."

Logan took a step forward in an attempt to help the pain go away, but she stepped back. "Where does it hurt?" He asked instead.

"It's nothing I want to talk to you about." Quinn said all snarly. As she turned to leave, Logan grabbed her arm and a jolt of sparks flew immediately.

"Quinn, wait!" He said, not willing to let her go so easy. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"It's a little too late for apologies." Quinn said blankly with emotionless eyes staring back at him.

Logan knew she was talking about that fateful night she had walked in on him cheating on her with Zoey. He lowered his head in shame. "Look, I was a stupid idiot who thought I was pretty much the most awesome guy on earth. I feel awful. There is not one night that goes by where I don't replay that moment in my head wondering what would've happened if I had done it differently."

"And you think that's going to make me instantly forgive you? Logan, it's been three years and I still haven't forgiven you. What makes you think I will now?" Quinn asked.

"I've changed. Ask Michael, ask CHASE. I'm a completely different person and they can prove it." Logan defended himself.

Logan could sense that Quinn still looked a bit skeptical as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Look, I know that you're with Mitch now, and I respect that. You deserve to be happy after what your best friend and I did to you."

Hearing Mitch's name triggered the water in Quinn's eyes to burst. Before she knew it, she was wrapped up in Logan's arms and he was patting her hair and whispering all sorts of comforting things in her ear. "He's a douche, just like the guy before him." Logan said referring to himself and Mitch.

They walked to a more secluded part of campus where the pretty red, orange, and purple flowers bloomed and birds chirped as they splashed in the small fountain nearby. Quinn and Logan sat on a bench that was intertwined with gorgeous vines that had little daisies growing out of them.

He was still holding her even after her tears had stopped. She was still breathing heavily from all that crying and running. "How can you even still like me?" She asked.

Logan laughed, "You underestimate me. I never stopped loving you. Even right now when your hair is a mess and your cheeks are all red and when your mascara is dripping down your cheeks from the tears, I still think that you're hands down the prettiest girl on campus."

Quinn smiled knowing that she should be flattered by the compliment. However, she wasn't ready to forgive him for what he did. She still hasn't completely one hundred percent forgiven Zoey either.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Logan asked smiling and thinking back to the early days of their relationship when Quinn asked him the same question.

"It's just that," Quinn paused, "I don't know if I can be with someone who I don't fully forgive yet."

"I understand," Logan nodded, "I completely understand that you need to be with someone you trust."

"Well, that and the fact that I literally _just _broke up with Mitch ten minutes ago." Quinn pointed being the smart one as usual.

Logan nodded again, "Yes, that too. Take all the time you need. Just remember…I am always going to be here for you."

Quinn smiled and looked into her ex's kind, loving eyes. _He _truly adored her, _he _truly loved her and _he _truly wanted her back. Maybe it was time to reevaluate things here. Where did she really want to be? Was she over Mitch already?

"Can I just do one thing to strengthen my argument?" Logan asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Sure." Quinn agreed wondering what else he could use that would possibly make her fall in love with him all over again.

Logan smiled and leaned in to give her the most passionate kiss Quinn had ever known. Her body tingled from the excitement, even her lips were smiling. All the pain and tears of the past fifteen minutes had dissolved into pure joy and happiness. Now Quinn knew whom she really wanted, whom she really _needed_ to be with.

As Logan unwillingly let their lips part, he stared into Quinn's beautiful brown eyes searching for signs that she just might forgive him. As he did this, he held this breath not wanting to think of what would happen if she didn't.

Finally, that smile on her lips was all Logan needed to see as he let his breath out relived at the outcome. "So, will you PLEASE consider taking me back? I swear that I'll treat you like the princess that you deserve to be." He begged.

Quinn nodded slowly. There was nothing she wanted more than Logan Reese. Looking back into their past, she realized that she couldn't be without him. She didn't WANT to be out of his life anymore.

Logan smiled as he kissed her again. It was a grateful kiss, a kiss that said, thank you. After Quinn pulled away from her on again-off again-on again boyfriend, she looked him directly in the eye and said, "We'll take it slow. You know, baby steps."

Logan nodded, "Anything to have you back in my life." He was finally happy again. Happy with the one true love of his life. This time, they would do it right. No more drama, no more tears. It would be one perfect love story. One that he would never forget.


End file.
